


Baby Shenko: Bowling

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Cdrlizziebean's Baby Shenko Collection [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Vilfaras on tumblr: BB Shenko goes bowling…unfortunately not for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shenko: Bowling

Bright lights hung overhead, illuminating the synthetic wood lanes that spread from wall to wall. People, cheering and laughing, dotted the lanes, holoboards showing the various scores as they were achieved. The air cracked; a strike for the small, shy man as his friends yelped around him. Take that Kenith. It was a lucky shot. Was not Tom’s a pro!

Ashley skipped down the carpet, heading toward lane 37 as directed by the nice lady behind the desk.

“Don’t forget to tie your shoes, button!” Kaidan called out to the excitable six year old. Her bouncing came to a stop as she realized the shining bowling shoes were indeed undone. She dropped down, twisting one shoe lace over the other in various patterns until she groaned and stomped back over to her mother.

“I can’t.”

“Oh, Ashley, you can. Just try,” Shepard responded, settling at the table before the lane. Ashley sighed, stomping her foot but the normal tantrum couldn’t be heard over the crash of bowling balls into pins. She glared at her mother before dropping down to try again. “Just loop around the…yep…and…pull tight…there you go.”

Ashley popped up, triumphant.

“Alright, button, which ball do you want?” Kaidan returned with two six pound balls—one blue and the other pink.

“Orange!” she stated with a giggle.

“There aren’t any orange that you can even pick up,” he returned.

“Orange,” she whimpered. The lane behind them flickered to life, ten sturdy pins glowing white in the distance and guard rails snapping to attention. She glanced at the lane then back at her father.

“You’re up first, silly one,” Shepard called from the table. Ashley jumped, grabbing the blue ball and barreling up to lane where she stopped suddenly, set the ball on the ground, and with a grunt, kicked the ball down the lane. It rolled slowly, with an audible ca-thump ca-thump as the ball moved forward and into the gutter.

Ashley dramatically waved, falling to her knees. “No, ball!” She turned to her father. “The ball didn’t do the thing!”

“What thing?” Shepard asked, chuckling.

She jumped up, running back up to her parents. “The ba-crash!” Ashley looked around, seeing that same small man making another strike. “Like that ba-crash.”

Kaidan chuckled. “Button, you’re supposed to throw it.”

Ashley frowned, snapping the pink ball from her father’s hands and running back to the lane. She huffed, placing the ball on the ground before her feet. She took a deep breath, a snap of energy between her fingers, and blasted biotics at the marbled pink ball. It shot down the lane, cracking into the pins and up into the rack. The mechanism shuttered behind the lanes, unaligning the system and knocking the remaining pins across all the lanes.

The building went silent; every being in the room staring at lane 37 and the over ecstatic Ashley. The small man looked up from his lane in surprise and Ashley wavesd at him. She jumped around and yelled, “Maman, I did it!”

Shepard shook her head. “You sure did, kiddo.”

Kaidan chanced a glance at the nice lady behind the counter, her returning glance anything but nice. “We’ll pay for that,” he meekly said, packing up to go.

“We shouldn’t use the word throw around her so loosely,” Shepard teased. Kaidan just sighed.


End file.
